Finally
by Mr.Song
Summary: John has finally mustered up the courage to ask Sherlock out. This is my first fanfiction, and any constructive criticism would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

John straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. He had bought a crisp, new tuxedo very recently. He ran some gel through his bed hair and took a deep breath. John walked over to the kitchen to hear Sherlock rambling to himself.

"See, that's why in Liverpool I had to extrapolate the-" Sherlock stopped when he saw John appear in the kitchen.

"Did you just get here?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes." John replied.  
"Then who was I talking to?"  
"Nobody." John answered, exasperated with his roommate.

"No wonder I thought you improved your listening skills." Sherlock replied. On the table was an uncountable amount of drinking glasses, each filled to a different height with a strange orange liquid. Sherlock flipped his goggles down and dropped a little medicine tablet into one of the glasses. All the glasses suddenly set on fire, making John yell and jump back in surprise.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" John cried. Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher. The fire and smoke died down and Sherlock scribbled down a few notes in a lab notebook. He whipped off the lab coat, revealing his usual button down shirt, and sat down at his chair. Sherlock turned and looked at John.

"You've bought a new tuxedo less than a week ago from an expensive place, probably planning to do something romantic with it. You're going on a date with-No, you're planning to ask out someone out. You've shaved, gelled your hair, ironed the tuxedo, and put on your best cologne. So who's that all for then, you haven't had anybody new here in over three weeks." John swallowed nervously and replied in the most confident voice he could muster,

"It's for you."


	2. Chapter 2

John didn't think it possible for Sherlock's eyes to get any wider after those words. He stood there, still holding his goggles, staring at John in silence. John raised an eyebrow.

"No witty comeback? No sarcastic reply? Not even a one-word response?" Sherlock stayed silent.

"Really? Nothing?" The goggles clattered to the floor as they dropped out of Sherlock's hand in shock.

"Ok it's getting a bit creepy now." John said, but Sherlock just continued staring. Finally, he opened his mouth and said quietly,

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I consider myself married to my-"  
"Oh shut up and get ready." Sherlock was again at a loss for words as he scuttled away to his room to get changed.

"So nice to see you boys again!" Angelo said, smiling.  
"Should I make it more romantic for you two? I'll get a candle." He asked, giving John a wink. John smiled at the ground and nodded, slightly embarrassed. Angelo ran to the back and laughed giddily.

"They're finally dating!" He said in an excited whisper to one of the chefs.  
"He finally got him to do it!?" The chef repeated in disbelief, eyes wide.

"John and Sherlock you mean?"  
"After all this time!"  
"I'm guessing one year and two months until the wedding."  
"We gotta make this a special night." At this point all the chefs were happy for the new couple, as they'd been wishing for this moment ever since the two walked in. Angelo beamed happily as he grabbed a candle and brought it back to the couple's table, where Sherlock was fiddling obsessively with something in his hands. Sherlock looked at the ground for a second, then looked at John.

"Now might be a good time to tell you that I've never been on a date before." John looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Never?"  
"Does that really surprise you?" John pondered for a moment.

"Come to think of it, not really."  
"I always considered dating to be dull."  
"Is this dull?" Sherlock looked at John for a moment, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouths.

"Nothing is dull with you." He said quietly. The two looked at each other in deep thought when Angelo came hustling over with the food they had ordered.

"There you go, John, and for your date too." For the first time since he had met Sherlock, John didn't correct him.


End file.
